Kurosaki Taicho
by Oraange
Summary: Rukia debe partir a la sociedad de almas. Esto la afecta mucho y a cierto pelinaraja. 6 Meses despues encontrara una sorpresa bastaste inesperada. Pesimo Summary, lo se T T


**Minna-san!! Mi primer fic de Bleach!! espero que sea competente XD **

**Titulo: Kurosaki Taicho**

**Parejas: Ichiruki, HitsuHina y otras**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ni nunca me pertenecera T_T si fuera asi Ulquiorra no hubiera muerto, se hubiera quedado con Inoue e Ichigo y Rukia ya se habran besado XD**

..:::Rukia POV:::..

Creo que ya es hora de despedirme, me acaba de llegar el mensaje que dise que tengo que volver a la Sociedad de Almas. Realmente esto me pone mal, me encariñe tanto con este mundo... Su cultura, sus formas de ser, su gente.... Ahroa no se como decirle a todos que me ire. Seria mejor decirle solo a Ichigo y que el le cuente a los demas pero seria demaciado malo.

Con valor pero nerviosa, me acerque a mis amigos que estaban almorzando en la azotea de la preparatoria, todos se veian muy felicez, decidi esperar que dejaran de hablar un poco para poner decir la noticia.

Cuando se calmaron me acerque a ellos.

- Hey, Rukia! Donde habias estado?- Me pregunto Renji.

- Chicos tengo algo que decirles...- Dije con la voz mas fria que pude.

- Anda Kuchiki-san, dinos.- Dijo animada Inoue.

- Yo... Debo regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.- Dije cortante.

- Cuanto tiempo estaras alli Rukia?- Me pregunto Ichigo.

- Para siempre...-

- Que? Valla! Buena broma enana.- Decia Ichigo sin tomarme encerio.

- Bakamono!! Es encerio!! No volvere nunca mas al mundo humano!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas rompiendo en llato.

- QUE?!- Gritaron todos viendome.

- Me acaba de llegar un mensaje diciendo que debo partir mañana.- Dije llorando aun mas, pronto Inoue y Matsumoto vinieron a consolarme.

- Eso no puede ser verdad, si tu eres la encargada de Karakura!!- Grito Renji.

- Ahora que esta Ichigo la ciudad no me necesita, me dijeron que tenia que mejorar las cosas en mi escuadron, que Ukitake-tachio solo tenia la ayuda de Sentarou por que Kiyone estaba enferma e Isane la estaba cuidando....- Dijo llorando aun mas fuerte.

Levante la vista y vi a todos a mi alrededor menos a uno. Ichigo salio corriendo azotando la puerta de la azotea.

- Ichigo....- Dije. Me sentia de lo peor, pero. Por que Ichigo habria salido corriendo?

* * *

Despues de todo este problema, a la tarde me dirigi a la casa de los Kurosaki, salude con una sonrisa falsa al señor Isshin y a Yuzu y a Karin. Subi las escaleras buscando al mayor de los hijos de Isshin.

Abri un poco la puerta y vi que Ichigo estaba parado en medio de la habitacion dandome la espalda.

- Rukia... se que estas ahi.- Dijo cortante, senti que el corazon se me achicaba, Ichigo nunca me habia hablado tan serio.

- Perdoname Ichigo pe--

- POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?!- Grito. Lo mire asustada.

- Es que... pense que seria malo si solo te lo dijera ati...- Dije no muy decidida.

- Me lo pudiste haber dicho ami primero.- Seguia con ese tono serio y dandome la espalda.

- Lo siento mucho Ichigo, dile a tu padre que no cenare, me voy a domir.- Dije con la mayor frialdad que la familia Kuchiki me otorgo, o mas bien mi nii-sama.

Ichigo solo guardo silencio. Me senti mas herida y me fui corriendo de alli. Llegue a la habitacion de las gemelas y me acoste en mi cama y comence a llorar sin control.

Por que? Por que me tenia que ir? Ahora que me habia dado cuenta que, realmente amaba a la familia Kurosaki, que sus payasada eran lo mas cariñoso y cercano a una verdadera familia que nunca tuve, y en especia por que justo en el momento cuando, despues de el accidente de Kaien-dono, me di cuenta que me enamore de Ichigo y tener que irme! Por que?!

Segui llorando toda la noche, pero trate disimularlo para cuando llegaron las hermanas de Ichigo.

Mañana partiria y no regresaria mas. Realmente esto es muy hiriente. Pero espero que esta familia que amo tanto siga viviendo igual que antes, espero que Ichigo pueda estar con alguien ya que... Soy una Shinigami, no pertenesco a este mundo y el es un humano, no tengo permitido tener sentimientos pero... esto es inevitable.

* * *

_**--6 Meses Despues--**_

- Valla que cansancioo!!- Dije levantandome de mi futon. Otro dia aqui en la division 5, sip, como escucharon, Yamamoto-sotaicho me dijo que mi nuevo escuadron seria este y Hinamori seria trasladada al 10 escuadron. Hoy seria una celebracion por que me otorgarian el rango de Teniente en la division 5, aunque siga sin capitan, creo que sera mas facil poder encargarme de la division, como lo hacia Kaien-dono.

Estaba en los pasillos llendo a al cuertel de la priemera division.

-Auch!!- Sorpresivamente me choque con alguien en el camino y pronto pude ver que Kira me ayudaba a levantarme.

- Rukia estas bien?- Me pregunto la persona con la que me habia chocado.

- Mis mas sinceras disculpas, Abarai-Taicho.- Me disculpe con mi viejo amigo de la infancia que ahora me habia sobrepasada y por muy lejos. Habia llegado a ser Capitan en la division 3.

- Rukia, sabes que no necesitas usar esa formalidad conmigo.- Dijo el.

- Pero Abarai-Taicho--

- Renji!! Rukia sabes que ami no me molesta, somos viejos amigos.- Dijo Renji con una sonrisa

- Gracias Renji.- Le agradeci y fui corriendo al cuertel del a division 1.

Pronto cuando llegue Yamamoto-sotaicho abrio las puertas y dejo ver a todos los capitanes y a sus tenientes. Entre lo mas rapido que puse y me puse enfrente de Yamamoto-sotaicho.

- Kuchiki Rukia, Hoy, bajo el mando de Genryuusai Yamamoto, seras ascendida a Teniente en la division 5.- Dijo firme.

- Sera un honor para mi, Sotaicho.- Dije con una reberencia.

Pronto me dieron la placa de teniente y la ate a mi brazo. Pronto vi que Yamamoto-sotaicho aclaraba su garganta.

- Tu nuevo Capitan esta en los cuarteles de tu division.- Dijo otra vez firme.

Lo mire asombrada y no fui la unica, todos los capitanes miraban al Sotaicho como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- Despues se los explicare bien a los demas Capitanes, ahora, Kuchiki Rukia, puedes irte.- Dijo parandose de tu asiento.

Asinti, di una reberencia y me fui de alli. Nuevo Capitan? Quien seria... Espero que sea un buen Capitan, realmente me emociona esto.

Vi los jardines del cuartel y vi a una persona con el haori de Capital, pero en cuando lo vi... Senti que me llenaba denuevo de vida, desde lo que paso en el mundo humano me sentia vacia y ahora, todo volvia a ser como antes y con tal solo ver ese cabello anaranjado.

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
